jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Premia
thumb|181px|Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! __TOC__ E-Mail-Adresse Hallo lieber Premia, erstmal möchte ich mich auch noch mal bei dir herzlich bedanken, dass ihr das mit dem Gewinnspiel gemacht habt. Das war echt megaspitze von euch :). Man hat uns mitgelteilt, dass die Gewinner sich bei dir melden sollen, wegen einer Benutzername@jedipedia.de E-Mailaddresse. Das ist ebenfalls supergenial und ich freue mich riesig, dass ich so eine bekomme. Viele liebe Grüße Boba 01:02, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) Ich schließe mich da an.E.B 01:08, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja, das ist echt eine super Idee gewesen. Ich würde mich natürlich auch über eine solche Adresse freuen, das wäre echt klasse! MfG Kyle22 16:23, 31. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe E-Mail-Adressen für die ersten sechs Plätze eingerichtet: kyle22@jedipedia.de, e.b@jedipedia.de, steffen.gebhart@jedipedia.de, kanzlerpatrick@jedipedia.de, skywalkerxl@jedipedia.de und boba@jedipedia.de. Als Umleitung habe ich jeweils die Mails eingetragen, die ihr im Gewinnspiel angegeben habt. Viel Spaß mit euren Jedipedia-Mails! Gruß, Premia Admin 18:31, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) P.S.: @Boba: Schön, dass das Gewinnspiel so gut angekommen ist. Das freut uns natürlich! Bild:--).gif Hey, super! Vielen Dank, Premia! Gruß Kyle22 16:28, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich will mich auch nochmal bedanken! Das ist echt cool! Ebenfalls danke für das OSWFC-Magazin das ich gewonnen habe. Es ist mein erstes um ehrlich zu sein. Und viel besser als ich dachte! Danke! SkywalkerXL 17:38, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Zahlungsdaten wegen des Gewinnspiels Hallo Premia, ich habe eine Anmeldebestätigung vom offiziellen Star Wars Fan Club und eine Zugangsanleitung zum Hyperspace bekommen. Die Zahlungsdaten hab ich dir per Mail geschickt. E.B 08:25, 1. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi E.B, per E-Mail habe ich dir als Nachweis Kontoauszüge für deine OSWFC-Anmeldung geschickt, die die Zahlung bestätigen. Der Clubbeitrag wurde bereits am 24. Juli gleich zusammen mit der Anmeldung beglichen. Falls es Fragen seitens des OSWFC gibt, weshalb sich Kontoinhaber und Mitgliedsname unterscheiden, kannst du natürlich angeben, dass es sich um ein Gewinnspiel von Jedipedia handelt. Viel Spaß im Club! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 18:24, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Yeah Danke!!! E.B 18:40, 2. Aug 2007 (CEST) Rangliste Hi Premia. Soweit ich weiß gibt es eine Rangliste (die mit den Benutzer die die meisten Edits haben). Kannst du eine erstellen mit den Benutzer die die meisten Artikel erstllten? Und wie kann man erkennen, dass ein neuer Benutzer in Jedipedia ist? MfG K. Mephisto disku 11:30, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Jo das mit den Artikeln wäre lustig, Neue Benutzer zu erkennen, bei Wikipedia ist das ganz leicht, die sehen in den Letzten Änderung bei so ner spezialseite das sich jemand angemeldet hat, wir müssen da warten bis der was gemacht hat, aber das sieht man dann auch direkt, naja meistens kommt drauf an wenn da wieder so runs kmmen wie kurz vor dem 30 jährigen Jubiläum kann man die mal übersehen ;) Gruß Jango 11:34, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Mephisto, du kannst auch hier schauen: sql_user.php. Die Rangliste ist eine Extension, für erstellte Artikel gibt es leider keine Extension. Gruß, Premia Admin 14:20, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bitte Hey Premia kannst du bitte meine Userseite halbsperren dass keiner drauf vandalieren kann? THX(1138) im VorrausDark Lord disku 15:11, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Dark Lord, deine Benutzerseite kann ab sofort nur noch von registrierten Benutzern bearbeitet werden. Gruß, Premia Admin 15:14, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) Thx Dark Lord disku 23:43, 3. Aug 2007 (CEST) IP-Adresse Hi Premia erstmal danke das du mir das mit dem Lesenswerten Artikel erklärt hast. Aber meine IP-Adresse ändert sich jeden Tag das ist doch nicht normal oder? Shaak Ti 17:38, 6. August 2007 (CEST) :Ich darf doch, oder? - Okay :-) Also, die IP-Adresse ist nicht fest eingestellt, die ändert sich, wenn Einstellungen am Router (der die Internetverbindung herstellt) geändert werden. Was hingegen fest mit deinem Computer verbunden ist, ist die sog. Mac-Adresse, die braucht man dann für Netzwerke. Man könnte also eine IP-Sperrung durchaus umgehen, dass sie sich ändert ist nichts besonderes. MfG Kyle22 17:42, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Natürlich darfst du. Danke Kyle. Premia Admin 21:05, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::War mir ein Vergnügen... Bild:;-).gif Gruß Kyle22 16:12, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Verschiebungsrechte Da ich derzeit keine Verschiebungsrechte habe, musste ich in letzter Zeit einige Verschiebungsanträge stellen, so dass jemand anders einen Artikel verschiebt, wodurch ich und derjenige, der es dann verschoben hat, zusätzliche Arbeit hatten. Könnte ich daher Verschiebungsrechte bekommen, um dies zu vereinfachen? Ich werde sie natürlich nur in eindeutigen Fällen wie Tippfehler im Artikelnamen verwenden. Vielen Dank im Voraus und Gruß, Admiral Ackbar 00:42, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Ackbar, ich habe dir Verschiebungsrechte zugewiesen. Du kannst ab sofort Artikel verschieben. Gruß, Premia Admin 01:35, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::vielen Dank und gute Nacht. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 01:38, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bitte Hallo Premia ich hab folgende Bitte/Frage: Wie wärs wenn man eine Userliste für User mit mindestens 50 edits macht, damit man nicht an diesen störenden Vandalen vorbei muss?Dark Lord disku 22:30, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Dark Lord, im Grunde eine gute Idee, allerdings würde diese Liste eine fortlaufende Aktualisierung erfordern, deshalb haben wir uns für die automatisierte Liste entschieden und benennen die Vandalen um in Vandale1, Vandale2, usw. Wir hatten schon einmal eine manuelle Liste als Benutzerliste eingesetzt, diese auf Grund der umständlichen Handhabung allerdings wieder verworfen. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:48, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::OK Dark Lord disku 14:34, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Straight vodka, man, it's good for you. Hallo Premia, ich häütt ne Frage, wer ist das auf dem Straight Vodka-Bild? Jango 22:53, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) :The one and only, the King, Mr. Elvis Presley himself. Premia Admin 23:00, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Ah natürlich, jetzt seh ichs danke Jango 23:03, 9. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ausgerechnet Elvis...man hat ja gesehen, wie gut der Vodka für ihn war. E.B 10:53, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Vor den Konzerten hats geholfen. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 11:32, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das ist ja das schlimme an Drogen, Alkohol, Zigaretten und anderen gebräuchlichen Konsumgütern, welche süchtig machen. Man fühlt sich für den Moment nach der Einnahme wieder gut und hinterher nur um so schlechter, weil man noch ein Stück abhängiger geworden ist... Es zieht einen einfach unaufhörlich in den Angrund. Tja hehe, da hab ich den lieben Studenten wohl etwas belehrt.Bild:;-).gifBild:;-).gif E.B 13:52, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Neues Passwort Als ich mich im Computerraum meiner Schule eingeloggt habe, haben sie einen Teil meines Passwortes gesehen. Ich brauche ein neues. Wie kann ich das bekommen??? E.B 10:52, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Du klickst einfach oben rechts bei den Links zu deiner Benutzerseite, deiner Disku, deinen Beiträgen usw. auf "Einstellungen". Dort hast du die Möglichkeit, dein Passwort ganz unkompliziert zu ändern. MfG Kyle22 11:25, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Bitte Hey Premia ich hätte erneuet eine Bitte und zwar hätte ich gerne Verschiebungsrechte, keine Sorge ich mach schon nix Schlimmes Bild:;-).gif und ich hab mein Anmeldedatum optimiert. MFG Dark Lord disku 14:27, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ach und kann es sein dass du oder Vorfahren oder Verwandte von dir aus Rumänien kommen?Dark Lord disku 00:48, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Hi Dark Lord, ich habe dir Verschiebungsrechte gegeben. Mit Rumänien liegst du knapp daneben, meine Vorfahren kommen aus der Türkei. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:18, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Interviews? Wieso hast du mit SW-Schauspielern eig die ganzen Interviews geführt? Warst du mal Reporter? Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth Maulhalten 14:54, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Darth, die Interviews waren für StarWars-Chroniken.de. Gruß, Premia Admin 22:19, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Der Start "von 28 weeks later" am 30. August Der zweite Teil des Zombieschockers "28 days later" kommt ja bald in die Kinos und du, Premia, bist ja auch so ein Horrorfan. Schaust du dir das an? Ich habe hier mal den Trailer:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y0oSdqQuzdU Und hier die ersten 10 Minuten:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XiSM5ukQ1-Q Ich habe mir bei youtube übrigens schon den kompletten Film angesehen. Auf Englisch versteht sich! Bild:;-).gif E.B 23:15, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) :28 weeks later werde ich mir wahrscheinlich auf DVD anschauen. Resident Evil: Extinction könnte auch ganz nett werden. Am 23. wird aber auf jeden Fall erst mal Planet Terror geguckt. Bild:;-).gif Premia Admin 22:42, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich hab mir den Trailer zu Planet Terror angesehen. Aber mir ist nich so ganz klar, worum es dabei geht. E.B 23:00, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Es geht darum, worum es in jedem guten Zombiefilm geht: So viele Zombies wie möglich platt machen! Bild:--).gif Premia Admin 23:21, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Großadmiräle Hallo Premia! Könntest du vielleicht eine Vorlage für die Großadmiräle erstellen? Ich verstehe von Vorlagen nämlich überhaupt nix, allerdings wäre es für die Navigation sicherlich gut, wenn wir eine Navigationsleiste mit allen 14 hätten. Ginge das? --Asajj Tee? 23:14, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hi Asajj, an welche Art von Vorlage hast du dabei gedacht? Premia Admin 23:19, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::In etwa sowas wie Vorlage:Klonkriegsromane. --Asajj Tee? 23:20, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Diese Vorlage würde ich morgen oder so gerne erstellen, wenn sie zur Erstellungfreigegeben ist. Ich denke, ich will mich mit Vorlagen vertraut machen. Ich hätte dann aber ganz gerne gelistet, was da alles rein soll.E.B 23:21, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Ob sie "freigegeben" ist, kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber die Liste findest du hier. Wenn du es machst, gib bei Thrawn bitte Mitth'raw'nuruodo an, ok? --Asajj Tee? 23:25, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::OK E.B, sag einfach bescheid wenn du Hilfe brauchst. Gruß und gutes Gelingen, Premia Admin 23:27, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::Mit der Vorlage Vorlage:NaviBlock wollten ich und Ben mal eine allgemeine Vorlage für solche Navigationen erstellen, da solche Navi-Leisten in vielerlei Hinsicht wichtig sind (Senatoren, Jedi-Ratsmitglieder, Admirale, usw). Allerdings kann es mit der Fertigstellung erst weitergehen, wenn die neue Wiki-Software installiert ist, die das Ein- und Ausklappen von diesen Leisten ermöglicht. Vielleicht kannst du solange noch warten Asajj, das wäre nett ;) Gruß Little Ani Admin 23:34, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::::::Klar, die Vorlage läuft mir ja nicht weg. Und die Artikel kann ich ja jetzt schon erstellen ;). --Asajj Tee? 23:37, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Ja, aber klaro :) --Little Ani Admin 23:39, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST)